Episode 3376 (27th April 1992)
Plot Martin starts his nurse's training. He feels inadequate amongst all the other students. Paula is behind with her essays as she's spending so much time with Andy. Rita breaks the news to Mavis that she won't be selling The Kabin after all. Mavis struggles to keep calm but fails. She shocks Rita by accusing her of playing around with her life. She tells her that she's had enough of her manipulation and will never set foot in The Kabin again. Derek tries to be optimistic, suggesting they look for another job but Mavis bitterly feels that they're not in control of their own lives. Derek accuses Ted of manipulating Rita and ruining Mavis's life. Martin finds the training going over his head. Gail tries to build his confidence, pointing out that nursing is about people. Raquel is horrified when Steph arrives on the doorstep with her suitcases. Des tries to hide his delight in seeing her. Des tells Steph that she can stay for a few nights, Raquel is indignant and makes a point of telling Steph that she is Des's lover. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sarah-Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore Guest cast *Ted Sullivan - William Russell *Chris Jones - Christine Mackie *Tony Stephenson - Jason Yates *Paula Maxwell - Judy Brooke *Mrs Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *School of Nursing - Training classroom *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Corridor Notes *First appearance of Steph Barnes since 2nd September 1991. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Martin Platt goes back to school. Will he be top of the class? Meanwhile, Steph Barnes returns to her estranged husband Des. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,690,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Percy Sugden: "Army training's the best there is. When you've prepared spotted dick and custard for one-hundred-and-fifty of 'em under heavy artillery fire and not allowed one lump in that custard, you can do anything." --- Betty Turpin: "I think Percy's cooking was invented to stop folks getting ideas, not give 'em them." --- Mavis Wilton (to Rita Fairclough): "Yes, I mean it's your decision, your majesty! It's up to you what happens to Derek and me. We're just like your playthings - you pick us up and put us down just as it amuses you! All our hopes, all our dreams were in that shop and you have just cast them aside like yesterday's papers. Well you can find yourself another plaything, Rita Fairclough, you can find yourself another stooge - because neither Derek nor I will ever set foot in that shop again!" Category:1992 episodes